The Research Priorities for the Division of Intramural Research, NIAID have included: (1) maintaining the biodefense and emerging infectious diseases research programs through maintenance and certification of the Rocky Mountain Laboratories Integrated Research Facility and the maintenance and certification of the C.W. Bill Young Center for Biodefense and Emerging Infectious Diseases, (2) the expansion of clinical research programs including the NIAID Clinical Tenure-Track Program and the Division of Intramural Research Transition Program in Clinical Research, and (3) striving to maintain current and planned non-biodefense basic and translational research such as that in virology, bacteriology and immunology of infectious diseases and HIV/AIDS through as needed renovations and space planning in Buildings 3, 4, 10, 14, 15, 29B, 33, 50, the Rocky Mountain Labs, and Twinbrook Campus.